Fanmade Characters
This page allows you to create any fake character for Lab Rats Feel free to make up your own Cassandra Dunn Davenport Gender: female D.O.B: September 22, (age 23) Resides in: davenport bionic acadmy Eye color: baby blue, green [ triton app ] Hair color: blonde Family victor krane ( father) krane soldiers ( siblings ) Friends: Douglas, Donald, Tasha, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, spin, bob Biography: I am a skilled martial arts fighter Jake Howard Jake is a villain who appears in the Lab Rats movie. He sets the Triton App on every single bionic person. He is played by Jack Griffo from Nickelodeon's The Thundermans. He faked a relationship with Bree so he can set the Triton App. He controls everyone including Leo, Spin, Bob, Bree, Adam, Chase, Marcus, Sebastian, and even Krane. Jerry Davenport Age: 27 Gender: Male Nicknames: Shorty, boring, slochy (Chase) Shorter than short, big bionic loser (Adam) Sweetheart, love (Bree) Status: Married Bree when he was 26 and she was 25. Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue Biography: He married Bree, then he turned to a bionic superhuman and became a mentor. After episode 16 of Lab Rats: Ultimate Destruction 'called ''What the? ''He turned evil and divorced with Bree. He ended up getting defeated in episode 17 ''Contest of Champions Part 1 by Spin. Home Planet: Earth Destroyer Age: Unknown (possibly 341) Nicknames: Evil Nothing Related (Adam) Smelly (Donald) Old Man (Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase) Status: Evil Bionic human from another planet Hair color: Bald Eye color: Black Biography: Alien from another planet and has always hated the Lab Rats because they didn't accept him. He is practically immortal and can only die by getting fatality injured and he has super durability so it's hard. Home Planet: Gallifrey (birth planet) Mars (grew up) Earth (currently) Dominic Star Age: 18 Nicknames: bro(sister) Gender: male Hair colour : blond Eye colour : green status : human-turned bionic, Good possibly personality: Janelle Brown age:16 Nicknames: sweet heart(spin) gender:female hair colour: dark brown eye colour : brown status:normal human being-turned bionic,Good Janelle is Leo's girlfriend she loves basket ball She became Bionic when she was in the Lab, Chase stepped on glass which cut his leg and blood came out, as Janelle was passing the lab she stepped on an electrical wire,the glass and Chase's blood. The electricity shocked her but Chase's blood saved her now she is bionic and goes to the Davenport bionic academy. POWERS AND ABILITIES '''Super Durability Electric Lasers Wall Sticking ' '''Night Vision ' 'Force Field ' 'Energy Blast ' force field ball 'Super Jump ' Portrayed by: Madison Pettis Matthew Davenport Matthew is a monkey that Adam found. Adam found him in the academy in the bathroom so Adam took him out and showed Donald. Then Douglas made Matthew bionic. # Age: 5 # Hair color: blonde # Bionics: Super Speed, Super Strength, Super Smarts, Heat Vision # Friends: Adam, Douglas, Bree, Chase, Donald, students # Enemies: Krane, S-1, Sebastian, Tank, Lexi '''Tracy Chimokuri Zukikatafuto Solder number: S-55 Age: 17 Nicknames: Trace, sis brother Height: S ft. 3 inches Eye color: Dark brown, Green App Hair color: Mid-back length, jet black with a tint of brown under sunlight.Natural Status: Normal human-turned Bionic, (Unwillingly) Evil to Good Personality: Tracy is an eccentric girl who has a passion for History, English and drawing. She can be shy around boys and awkward sometimes. She is a bit tomboyish, stubborn, and sarcastic, but cares a lot about her Bionic siblings. History: She and her brother, Jones, lived with her parents before being separated. They were found and taken in by Victor Krane shortly after being lost. Krane made her and her brother Bionics. While being Bionic, she was forced to go on missions along with some other solders to hunt and kill Krane's enemies. After being deactivated by the Triton App, she and her brother are officially students at the Bionic Academy Powers and Abilities:Italic text Molecular Kinesis- She is capable of using Molecular Kinesis. Telepathy- She can read what's going on with her mind. She uses this ability most to 'talk' with her brother. Metamorphosis- She can shapeshift into anything or anyone. Super Senses- Like Chase, Tracy has super senses. she can see the tiniest leak through a pipe a mile away. Dimension Travel- Tracy can travel through dimensions, which she hides from Krane. Due to this, her best friend, Chris, likes to drag her to the Harry Potter world on weekends. Friends: Spin, Bob, Chris Yanagi BFF, Jones Brother, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Leo Dooley, Perry, and Donald Davenport. Island Kavan crush, Janelle Creek Enemies: Lexi, Tank, Krane, Sebastian Love Interest(s): She had a bit of a crush on Kavan. Fictional crushes-Conner Franta! Jones Chimokuri Zukikatafuki Solder number: S56 Age: 16 Nicknames: Jones, Baron Babyface, baby bro Tracy Height: 5 ft. 4 inches Eye color: Dark brown, Green App Hair: Short, messy, jet black Status: Normal human-turned Bionic, (Unwillingly) Evil to Good Personality: Jones is a sarcastic, mischievous and likes annoying his sister. He cares a lot about his sister but the two showed by bickering. He can be stubborn, sarcastic and immature. he is a mature thinker sometimes but very hardworking. History: He and his sister were separated by their parents before taken in by Krane. Krane made them Bionics and trained them. Shortly after being deactivated by the Triton App, he became a student at the Bionic Academy. Powers and Abilities:Italic text Super Speed- He is as fast as Bree Molecular Manipulation- Like Lexi, he can use this ability to mess with students sometimes at the Academy Telepathy- He and his sister can communicate by using telepathy. they tend to read each other's minds. Geo-Leaping- He can Geo-leap anywhere at his will Electric Manipulation- He can manipulate electricity and is able of attacking enemies by shocking them. Friends: Tracy sister, Spin, Bob, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Leo Dooley, Perry, and Donald Davenport. Island Enemies: Krane, Lexi, Tank, Sebastian Love interest: None Anna Davenport Anna is Douglas' Biological Daughter. She is just like Douglas and she helps Him. She is friends with the lab rats and she is 17. She also is bionic. Hair color: Brown Bionics: Super Speed, Super Strength, Super Smarts, Energy Transference, Molecular Kinesis, Geo Leaping, Mind Reading, Time Travel, Freezing Stuff. Friends: Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas, Donald, Bionic soldiers, Perry Enemies Victor Krane, S1, Sebastian, Tank, Lexi, Portrayed by Emma Stone Vanessa Summers Vanessa is Chase's girlfriend. She is bionic and has very similar abilities to Chase. Instead of having Molecular- Kinesis she has the ability to read minds. She can also have a laser disk which allows her to chop anything. Offensive Bionics: Force Field Super Intelligence Laser Bow Defensive Bionics: Force Field Hidden Abilities: Laser Cutter Reading Minds She is portrayed by Ariel Winter Justin Brixie Justin is Sloane's brother. Justin is also bionic but has only 3. Chase has a wrong feeling about Justin. Chase afterwards becomes friends with him. Bionics - Psychokinesis Cloning He is portrayed by Austin North. Luke Powers Luke Powers a bionic kid from Boston. He was actually bionic since he was born. He appears in the season five episode, Bionic Dance & the Lab Rats movie. Sabrina Dooley-Davenport Sabrina is a main character in Mission Ready. She is a bionic robot with Bree's chip after she, Adam, and Chase died. She appears in the series finale of Lab Rats: Bionic Island, Bionic No More. Henry Henry is a kid who joins the academy in episode 7 of Mission Ready. He is similar to Marcus when he was evil. Like Marcus, he tried to sink Sabrina in the middle of the ocean. His actor is Felix Avitia from Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. Jenna Crasser Jenna stalks the Lab Rats from far behind their backs. She writes in a notebook and gives it to her boss, S-1. S-1 stopped working for Victor Krane and became Jenna's boss. Jenna has 3 bionics installed in her chip. She lives in the boiler room in the school. She has practice dummies of Adam, Bree and Chase and a diagram of them Bionics - Super Speed Ergokinesis Vocal Manipulation She is portrayed by Daniela Nieves Johnny Topaz Johnny is an evil mastermind that hacks into Adam's chip, turning him evil. Adam becomes Johnny's minion kills Victor Krane. This action makes Johnny the main antagonist. Johnny often will destroy anything, even if it affects him. He mostly hates Chase, because Chase is the only one who knows how to stop him. Johnny also has a Commando App, but unlike Chase, he can control it. It severely increases his strength and speed. He can explode things just by looking at them. However, since the Lab Rats are bionic, it will only stun them for 10 seconds. He also can shoot lightning from his fingers, similar to Leo in "Parallel Universe". Although he has limited bionics, he can easily copy any bionic that directly affects him. He also relies on his archery skills. His arrows are toxic, and if not cured within 24 hours, it will kill them. He can also absorb energy similar to Adam's blast wave ability. He has a Triton app within him, so he can control anything with metal inside them. He can read minds, which allows him to block the attack beforehand. He can teleport anywhere instantly, making him a very dangerous enemy. Weapons: Toxic Arrows Bionics: Lightning Fingers Commando App Sonic Waves Thinking And Destroying Blast Wave Teleporting Reading Minds He is portrayed by Rahart Adams Emily Marie Davenport Emily Marie Davenport is Donald Davenport's biological daughter. Her best friends are Jacob and Kristina. She is fifteen years old and the second oldest of the three. To best describe her is that she is sassy and speaks on how or what she feels. When she was two years old, Donald left her and her mother to go and help the government research a cure for a new virus. He comes back after four months and finds out she's been adopted. He's been searching for her for thirteen years. One day at the beach, he finds her, but she doesn't remember him. Finally, after a flashback though, realization hits her that her father is right in front of her. Eventually, she moves in with Donald and meets Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Tasha. Later on, she discovers that Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic and promises not to tell anyone. She goes to Mission Creek High School with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Sloane Brixie Sloane becomes Bree's best friend but Leo thinks Bree is making a mistake with her as done with Marcus. The truth about Sloane is that Donald was her biological father but Douglas took her away when she was 10 and tried to make her join his side. Nobody remembers that except for her and Douglas but he never brings her up. Sloane is also Bionic but Bree doesn't know until Sloane tells it to her. Adam and Chase fall for her when Bree introduces her to them. They do anything to get her heart when they find out their lives won't be troubled since she's also bionic . She does anything to make things easier, quicker, and correct. Sloane is very friendly. Bionics Are - Super Strength Invisibility Super Speed Teleportation Force Field Reading Minds Hidden Abilities: Pass Through Walls Psychokinesis Flight Cloning She is portrayed by Olivia Holt Logan Krane Logan is a shy new kid at school who is the biological son of Victor Krane. Unlike his father, he is friendly and is bionic. He often disagrees with his father's plans. He will glitch very easily if he gets angry, which is very often. He is Bree's love interest, but not vice-versa. His bionics are stronger than Marcus. He helps the Lab Rats, despite his father's attempts to kill him. Victor Krane eventually does kill him. Offensive Bionics Are: Laser Bow Heat/Frost Vision Super Strength Super Speed Plasma Grenades Defensive Bionics Are: Force Field Absorbing Vaccum Hidden Abilities: Pass Through Walls Night-Vision Shrinking Growing Flight Cloning He is portrayed by Shane Harper Jacob Davenport Bionic abilities: Super Smarts, Super Speed, Heat Vision , Ergokinesis, Super Strength. Danny and Breana Davenport Davenport's biological children. They are twins and Bionic as well. Both 14, Danny is the older twin, with Teleportation and Speed. Breana is his baby sister, with Super Smarts and Heat Vision. *Breana's hidden ability is Energy Manipulation or Ergokinesis, while Danny's is Electricity Manipulation or Electrokinesis. *Their full names as Daniel Spencer Davenport and Breana Desitny Davenport. *They are the youngest in the Davenport family beside step- brother, Leo. *Would be protrayed by Spencer List and Breana Driscoll. (Circa me, BTRlover2211, aka, Breana Driscoll) Amy Reinhart- Davenport Amy is Davenport's sort of Ex- Wife and Danny and Breana's mom. She works somewhat with biology, and unlike Tasha she actually likes being in the lab. Ashly Nicole Carly: No Last Name She is one of the Bionics Subjects at Faculty XY, the Bionic Army Faculty. She doesn't have a family because she was kidnapped while young, and her parents may not even be alive anymore. Her bionics were successful and Include: *Pyrokinesis *Super Senses, Speed and Strength (Almost Combination) *Plasma Grenades and Heat Vision. *Flight *Minor Shape Shifting because of the Experiments done on her. Besides her mutations, she is seen as a Powerful Weapon at the Faculty, with her powers. *She also has been known to have a crush on Marcus (Circa Luminescent Timeline and select One- Shots) *Like Isis, Davenport and Amy pretty much Adopted her. *Leo pretty much thinks Marcus turned her evil. Andrew (No Last Name) He is another of Subjects at Faculty XY. It is unclear whether he was created at the Faculty or not. *Since Like Ashly he doesn't have any family, it's like he's her older brother. *He is 17. * HeWould be portrayed by Andy Biersack (Lead singer of Black Veil Brides). *He might have a crush on Marcus' sister. *His bionic aren't really specified. He doesn't know a lot of them. Name: Lillith Elaine Severa Oyama-Krane Date of Birth: July 1st, 1997 Age: 17 Grade: 11th Gender: Female Appearance: Younger version of Kelly Hu (actress who played lady Deathstrike in X2 and voiced her in the original X-Men Video game after X-Men, X2 and X- Men Last stand) Love Interest: None. Family: Victor Krane (Father) and Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama X-Men (Mother) Friends: Marcus, Krane, Enemies: Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas, Wolverine, Rouge/Maria, etc Personality: Handy, genius, Unstable, computer whiz, evil, brave, athletic, loner, schmoozer Bionics/Powers (if any): A combination of Krane's bionics, with Lady Deathstrike's powers*: Super Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, Cybernetic Healing Factor, Adamantium Claws, Cyberpathy, Superior Fighting Abilities, Super Intelligence, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Molecular Kinesis, Energy Absorption, Geoleaping, Possibly Every Bionic Ability History: Seeing as she didn't have the patience to raise a child, but didn't want to kill an innocent child either, though she was completely fine with killing teens/adults, Yuriko left Lillith on Krane's doorstep as soon as she was born; Lilith was also born prematurely as a result of something Magneto did. So Mystique healed her. Yuriko had also left a note with Lillith about what had happened, and to teach her to control her mutant powers and any powers she would have gained with Krane. When she was older, Lillith started getting sick, so Krane had Douglas give her a chip to support the bionic powers she inherited from him. Unbeknownst to them, besides getting sick from lacking a chip, Lillith also had cancer. But after receiving the chip, her mother's healing power kicked in once she hit puberty, destroying all cancerous cells.** Krane has cared for her, along with Douglas. Lillith never learned the true story of The Rats because she was locked out of Krane and Douglas' lab area. So she believed Krane that Douglas betrayed him, and that Adam, Bree and Chase are Evil. Other: (Circa Me, BTRlover2211 aka Breana Driscoll) And one more thing, do not steal, no share alike, they are my characters. Isis (No Last Name) Isis (Subject 9, ID # 3346785) is one of the Bionics from Faculty XY, the bionic Army faculty. She has Ice Blue eyes, gray hair and is 5'7". She would be portrayed by Debby Ryan. She was genetically engineered like Adam, Bree and Chase were by Douglas/Riley, and she no idea who her parents are, Powers *Super Strength- Like Adam, she is as strong as ten men, well women *Super Speed- She is extremely fast like Bree *Super Smarts- Like Chase, her brain works like a computer. *Telepathy *Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation)- She can manipulate the air around her, even using the force of it to kill a person, for example, by pushing them against a wall and choking them. (Property of MsStorm) Wale Davenport Wale Davenport Is The Youngest In The Family And Works with Douglas on his own free will, only working with him to see his big brother who he hasn't seen in seven years, it is later revealed that his "big brother" is Chase Davenport and Bree and Adam are half siblings to them. Seeing Adam and Bree as his "Replacements" he lost all respect for them and Donald though it's shown his anger is towards Donald nearly killing him. In the Episode "Wale vs Spike" Wale was able to convince Chase out of his Commando App after Douglas confidently saying "There was no way he could be freed". In the same episode it was also realised Wale had hidden abilities even though he already had all of Adam, Bree and Chase's Bionics. After leaving Douglas, Wale started his own research into looking in to his mother. After finishing his research he had also found Douglas's next plan: Repairing Marcus and Sending a Radioactive signal across the world making everyone under Douglas's Control(Though Krane had taken over the plan so everybody worked for him). The location was the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Seeing Marcus in this Mission stopped Wale from fighting showing that they have met each other before. After seeing Adam, Bree and Chase brutally beaten, Wale had again unleashed his hidden ability that he still couldn't control: Energy Absorption and Repelling. After this, Marcus was destroyed for good and Douglas and Victor were still on the loose. Now that the Mission was over, Wale had officially joined the Davenport family. Mark Davenport Mark Davenport is a superhuman created by Douglas. He's not an android like Marcus. He's like Adam, Bree, and Chase. He met them when he was 12. Chase was 13 at the time, Bree was 14 at the time, and Adam was 15 at the time. He met Marcus at age 10. Marcus was 11 at the time. Full Name: Mark Lucus Davenport Age: 15 Born: 1999 He has 13 bionics. They are Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Intelligence, Water Breathing, Invisible Forcefield, Electrokinesis, Levitation, Flying, Thunder Sneezing, Wall Sticking, Pyrokinesis, Molecularkinesis, and Future Seeing. He is a year younger than Chase and he now lives with the lab rats. He goes on missions with them and helps a lot. Syawla Live Syawla Live Born- April 8 1927 Created by Caleb29886 Tristan Davenport : Tristan Davenport is a Bionic SuperVillain Douglas created just after he faked his death, just after Douglas had turned good, Tristan started working with Krane on his own free will. Tristan has many bionic abilities, he has some of Krane's, Marcus's, Adam's, Bree's and Chase's. Friends : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Krane's Bionic Soldiers, Douglas (former) Enemies : Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, Leo, Principal Perry. Luke Davenport : Luke Davenport is a Bionic Superhuman created by Donald after Douglas faked his death. He has all of Krane, Marcus, S-1, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's powers. The other abilities : Sonic Scream, Flying, Thunder Sneezing, Rain Coughing, Wall Crawling, Telepathy and Teleportation, are all hidden abilities. Luke is extremely powerful and can overwhelm anyone. Friends : Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas,Tasha and Principal Perry. Enemies : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Krane's Bionic Soldiers Names of Krane's Soldiers: Wade, Caleb, James, Debbie, Kay, Raquel, Doug and Marco. James Krane : James Krane is a soldier Victor Krane created while trying to defeat the Lab Rats. He has all of Krane and S-1's powers combined. He seems to be infatuated with another solider of Krane's, Raquel. Such as showing off his looks to her, Krane gets mad at him for this, but they always make up. Family : Victor Krane (Daddy) S-1 (Sister) Hillary Krane (Mommy) Krane's Soldiers (Siblings) Friends : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Hillary and Krane's Soldiers. Enemies : The Davenport family, Eddy and Principal Perry. Hillary Krane (nèe Berg) Hillary Krane is Victor Krane's new wife, she is wealthy and loves everyone but the Lab Rats. She is vain, self absorbed, evil and selfish. Friends : Krane and his Soldiers Enemies : Everyone but Krane and his Soldiers. Name: Natalie Davenport is a 13 year old girl who is a hidden Davenport bionic. Description: she has brown hair and purple eyes. Family: Maya, Ozzie ,Luke, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas, Leo, Tasha Friends: Lily(my own character who is Donald's lab assistant and a family friend) and Sabrina. Enemies: Victor Krane, S-1, Brenda Krane, Marcus and Stephanie Personality: Natalie is very outgoing and social. She loves to read at any time she can have free time. She also loves to play sports. She loves to sing and her fav types of music are pop,jazz, or rock. Bionics: Sonic wave, Blast Wave, Super Strength, Super speed, Super Smarts, plasma ball, plasma wave, Fireball, Fire Wave, Laser Bow, Commando App name Skylar, Pyroknesis, the ability to control ice, the ability to control water , Heat Vision, Sonic Scream,Sonic Wave, and Vocal Manipulation. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Elizabeth Davenport Portrayed By: Aubrey K. Miller Full Name: Elizabeth middle name Davenport Age: 13 Birth Date: May 19th, 2001 Resides in: Davenport Mansion Occupation: Student Description: Chocolate brown hair that goes to the upper waist; usually speaks her mind out with clothes and accessories. Personality: Very outgoing like Natalie; is tough by playing on the Mission Creek Middle School shown football team as the main quarterback. Biography: She was on the street when she was 5, and taken in by Douglas Davenport at age 6, and raised her like a true father, but didn't spend much time with her. When she was 7 1/2, she was taken away by Douglas and kidnapped. When she was there, the criminal was Krane, injecting her with bionics right before the Lab Rats got there a minute and then they got there, and witnessed the fighting of the Lab Rats. They rescued her, and found out she was bionic, and ever since lived with Donald Davenport. She also helps the Lab Rats on missions and is possibly one of the most powerful people. Family: Leo step-brother, Adam half-brother Bree half-sister Chase half-brother Donald step-father Tasha step-mom Maria mom, left her because she died when she was a year old Romances: None, probably except Chase/Adam, surprisingly. Possible Friends: Krane, Bionic Soldiers Possible Enemies: Krane, Bionic Soldiers, Sebastian Friends: Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Tasha, Maria, Douglas, Spin, Bob Enemies: Krane possibly, Bionic Soldiers possibly Bionics: Offensive Bionics *Mind Control: Like the Triton app, she can control up to three people under her mind. If she becomes more powerful, then she can control lots of more people. *Absolute Light: Blinds people temporarily for 30 seconds, weak to anybody but her and other power users. *Absorption: Can absorb the bionics of somebody for up to an hour, can absorb non-powerful bionics; such as super-smarts, but can't absorb super powerful bionics, such as laser eyes. Defensive Bionics *Sonic Wave: Can push people back up to about 20 feet away. *Illusions: Can make any illusions, and can affect whoever she chooses. *Threat Identification: Can identify any threat through color. Regular Bionics *Weather Manipulation: Control the weather. *Life Vision: Can see how long a person is going to live. Hidden Bionics *Cosmic Manipulation: Can call down any comet, change track, speed, size, and color. *Destiny Perception: Can see the fate of others, or consequences. *Digital Interaction: Can see the web, search the web, with just a touch of something; a mouse, or a computer, or anything else technology style. Sub-power of Technology Manipulation. -PROPERTY OF ISTARLITING- Warrior of DeathCategory:Fanmade Pages BIOGRAPHY '''Warrior of Death '''was a bionic android found in a hidden warehouse. It was assumed that Victor Krane made him a long time ago, and was supposed to be used as a backup plan. His plans were sabotaged when the Lab Rats defeated him in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. This android was made for military purposes, just like how Robo Perry was. Except this android looked very intimidating and was way more larger and taller then Robo Perry was. When turned on with his bionic remote, it will destroy anything that it is programmed too. The name Warrior came from his giant sword and Death came from the attack of the sword. When this android was being tested one day, it caused the death of about 5 scientists. It was forced to stay in the warehouse ever since, because it was a threat to the world. Nothing is really known about the android, except that it stayed in the warehouse being tested all the time, to make it more powerful. This android does not need to charge like Marcus did. He was designed for pure evil, and also didn't need to charge. The android does not speak, and doesn't look like a human like Marcus does, it looks more like an evil robot. PERSONALITY This android does not have much of a personality, since it never really had a life outside the warehouse. It is very aggressive and never really befriended anybody, like Spike. POWERS AND ABILITIES * Super Strength: It is pretty obvious, but the Warrior of Death has very powerful strength. Most likely stronger than Adam, he can destroy a whole city or village in one powerful blow. When being designed, Victor Krane must have maxed his super strength. * Heat Vision/Laser Vision: Another obvious ability is his heat vision. This can be easily predicted because of the red eyes it has. Just like Adam, the color of his vision is red. Not exactly like Adam's, since it is a much darker red. It's vision is very powerful, like his strength. It is not as powerful, but it can destroy thick layers of things, for example a building. * Force Field: The Force Field is another bionic ability the Warrior has. When this ability is used, it makes a huge dome like force around it. The dome is so big, it could be used to store an entire army. The Force Field is also very thick, it looks as if nothing can penetrate it. It is the color black, the Warrior can actually change the shade of blackness, from a shade of gray, to a heavy dark shade of black, which makes it unseeable to others. * Blast Wave: Another ability of this android is the Blast Wave ability. Unlike Adam's, the color is also black, like his force field is. Also unlike Adam, it is much more powerful and sends a huge blast wave that can range up to 1000-5000 feet. This is one of it's most powerful abilities. * Simultaneous Abilities: Unlike Chase's Two Simultaneous Abilities, the android can do up to 2-4 abilities at the same time. After it does the abilities, it doesn't pass out or glitch. It is assumed that it was designed to do this by Krane, after knowing Chase could do this in Sink or Swim, he made this android programmed to have more than 2 and not glitch. GLITCHES With this android being so powerful, there has to be some flaw(s). This is a list of glitches that Krane was going to patch up before he was defeated by The Team. * Unawareness: If this android were to use many abilities or use a lot of abilities with full force, the android gets out of control. It will be unaware of it's surroundings and destroy anything in sight. This isn't such a horrible glitch, considering it destroys anything it wants anyways. But this is different, since it could also destroy it's allies such as Krane or the Soldiers. * Shut down: If the warrior is fighting for more than an hour or two, it won't function correctly and start to overload and heat up. It will start to shut down, and collapse with a huge aftershock. If touched, it might burn the person's hand, it will take about 10 minutes for it to cool off, and start to reboot again. Biography: Nick Jackson(Nichoas Krane) is a bionic superhuman and was part of the bionic soldiers under Victor Krane. He was later found after being left in the Pentagon in the invasion of Krane. He was found by Perry and was right away the top student. He had a crush on Bree Davenport, and at the bionic dance party, he asked Bree out. On a mission to stop the destroyer's black hole, but in the process, he was sucked into it and stranded in time. He was saved by descendants of the Davenports. Later he came back to the 21st century and became a vigilante. Bionic Abilities: * Super Strength * Super Smarts * Energy Transference * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Geo-leaping * Heat Vision * Peaked Human Conditions * Force Field